Ram Sweeney
Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly is the supporting antagonists in the 1988 black comedy film Heathers. ''The two are very popular athletes at Westerburg and play in the school's football team. Both are also sexists and homophobes. Ram Sweeney is portrayed by Patrick Labyorteaux. Kurt Kelly is portrayed by Lance Fenton. Biography Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly are two very popular jocks at Westerburg High School in Sherwood, Ohio. They play in their school's football team with Ram being a linebacker and Kurt being a quarterback. At the beggining of the movie Kurt and Ram are eating lunch together with other jocks in the school. During lunch they talk about how it would be having sex with Heather Chandler. Unknowingly the "Heathers" clique are planning a wicked scheme against fellow classmate Martha Dunnstock which involve forging a love letter from Kurt Kelly. Martha believes that the note really is from Kurt and goes to their table with the letter to talk to him. Kurt, Ram and ultimately all the jocks read the letter and begins to jeer at her making her cry and run out of the cafeteria. Later Kurt and Ram sees Veronica talking to J.D. They become angry because they want to be the only guys the "Heathers" clique is interested in. So they go up to threaten him but then becomes frightened when J.D shoots at them with a gun. After Heather Chandler's funeral Kurt and Ram harass a "nerd" outside and beat him down. Heather McNamara and Veronica goes on a double date with Kurt and Ram where they tip cows. Ram then have sex with Heather McNamara and Kurt tries to seduce Veronica but she refuses and Kurt doze off. The next day Veronica hears that Ram and Kurt has said that they had a "sword fight" in her mouth. Veronica gets angry about the fake rumor and decides to get revenge. She and J.D plan to lure Kurt and Ram to the woods near the school and shoot them with blanks. Veronica calls Kurt and says she wants Kurt and Ram to come to the woods with her. They arrive at the woods and starts to strip in front of Veronica, but then J.D appears and shoot Ram with real bullets and after a short hunt Kurt too. Veronica didn't know that J.D would use real bullets and gets extremely anxious about it. Veronica and J.D forges fake suicide notes to make it look like they killed themselves in a homosexual pact. Everyone believes that thats what happened and people start to feel sorry for Kurt and Ram. At the funeral Kurt's dad says that his son is a homosexual and he loves him. In the musical In the musical both Kurt and Ram are present but instead of Martha having a crush on Kurt, she now has a crush on Ram. ''Songs *''Beautiful'' *''Big Fun'' *''Me Inside of Me'' *''Blue'' *''Blue (Reprise)'' *''Yo Girl'' *''Seventeen (Reprise)'' *''You're Welcome'' *''Never Shut Up Again'' Category:Rapists Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Malefactors Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed